


His Maiden

by Littlefeather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Couple, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Reunion Sex, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/pseuds/Littlefeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DeborahBrucie, a winner of the Sansan Bighound-Littlebird One Year Anniversary Giveaway. She won the beautiful artwork by Kallielef seen below, and along with it, this short one shot. Congratulations and enjoy!</p><p>After duty separates them for a fortnight, Sandor reunites with his beloved wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeborahBrucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahBrucie/gifts).



 

Sandor had been away for less than a fortnight but still, it was long enough for him to feel the loss of her. He missed the feel of his arm snaking around Sansa’s small waist as they laid down each evening, her soft skin sliding against his own as she found a comfortable position in which to sleep, and the tickle of her flaming curls against his chest which left an emptiness in his heart that only she could fill.

Even though they have been married half a dozen years, Sansa still surprised him. Upon his arrival, his little wife met him in the stables, took him by the hand and led Sandor to their bedroom without a word, her shy smile the only hint as to what she had in mind. In his eagerness, Sandor was a bit more hurried with her than usual but Sansa didn’t seem to mind. Laughing softly, she pressed her hand against his chest and breathed against his lips.

“The children will be with Elder brother for the rest of the afternoon,” she purred as he hastily unlaced her gown. “Come, let us enjoy each other for a bit. I have missed you so.”

Sansa blushed so prettily as she spoke that Sandor was immediately, violently aroused. Hurriedly he tore off his clothes and climbed into bed beside her, pulling her into his lap while Sansa laughed merrily. Although Sandor knew he was behaving like a buggering fool, Sansa still could make him feel like a green boy with just a touch. Eagerly Sandor kissed her, and started to lay her back among the furs but gently Sansa shook her head.

“No, my love,” she settled into his lap, pressing her back against his chest. “Take me in our favorite way to love, please.”

“So buggering polite, even when you’re begging me to fuck you,” Sandor growled hot in her ear as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. Their bodies fit together perfectly and he was glad she offered, for Sandor was partial to the position because it allowed him to feel every inch of Sansa’s delicious body as he loved her. “Do you mean to sing for me, little bird? Sing my favorite song?”

“Yes.” Sansa breathed out, her breath warming his shoulder as she did so. Tenderly she ran her fingers back through his hair, cupping his head while silently urging him on by arching her back into him. “Take me, husband.”

Not for the first time, Sandor quickly became completely lost in her as their bodies fell into sensual rhythm. The softness of her skin sliding against his own, her back and thighs pressed tightly against his body soon creating a pleasurable warmth between their writhing forms.

Everything about Sansa-her scent, her taste, the feel of her body both inside and out-is so familiar and yet arousing to him still. Sansa’s moans of pleasure as he kissed her neck unmanned him completely; truth be told, Sandor was near climax without even entering her. Gently his hands caressed her sides, down to her waist and stomach, eventually finding her breasts, fuller now that she has born him three sons. Sandor cupped them while lightly pulling on her nipples in the way Sansa favors most, earning him a throaty cry. Burying his face into her flaming hair, Sandor breathed in her scent as he lavished his mouth on her neck. She is his entire world, the Maiden made flesh, the only goddess he will ever worship.

Her voice pulled Sandor from his trance. “More, love…I need you.”

Arching her back, Sansa settled forward, exposing herself to him in the wanton, intimate way that she knew would drives him wild. Sandor cannot seem to take his eyes away from her; something about the way her body moved is different, he thinks, but in his haze of pleasure Sandor cannot put his finger on it.

Embracing her tightly, Sandor leaned down and buried his face in her neck, pressing his lips to the spot on her throat where her pulse flutters against his mouth and thrusts, his self-control quickly becoming harder to maintain as his manhood is enveloped in her warmth. She wriggled in his arms, alternately rocking and grinding her hips down as she moaned loudly, singing the song that will forever be for him alone.

“Mine,” Sandor growled possessively into her flaming hair. “My Little Bird-my wanton little bird.”

His words seemed to spur Sansa onward. With one hand balancing on his thigh and the other tightly wound in his hair, Sansa tossed her head from side to side, his lovely young wife reveling in their lovemaking as she began singing her familiar refrain. It is a side of Sansa that no one else will ever see, and Sandor cherishes it. He can feel her muscles contracting around him, and when Sansa’s pleasure overtakes her, she turns to look deep into his eyes. The look of desire, love and utter bliss in her eyes brings on his own climax, the man trembling afterward from the power of his release. Afterward, Sansa settled back into his arms, smiling into the kiss he places on her lips.

“My love, I have good news.”

“Oh, aye?” Sandor tipped his face up to her as Sansa confirmed what he already suspected; another pup is on the way. Kissing her heatedly, Sandor then laid her down beside him and reverently kissed and caressed the swell of their unborn child while she ran her fingers through his hair.

The man never knew a true home before Winterfrost Keep, before Sansa and the beautiful family they have made together. In King’s Landing, killing was the sweetest thing Sandor had ever known, and once, in a drunken haze he even told Sansa as much. But in truth, returning to her and the pups, loving her, and holding her his arms in the afterglow of their lovemaking is the purest, richest feeling Sandor Clegane has ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> This work by Kallielef is a commissioned piece belonging to Deborahbrucie, who was generous enough to share it with the fandom and it is not to be used without her permission. Thank you. :)


End file.
